Matayoshi Clan
The Matayoshi Clan (又吉一族, Matayoshi Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Matayoshi Family"), better known as the Emperor's Guards, was once a prestigious clan in Japan, but has lost its reputation after the clan massacred the king's family. The Matayoshi Clan has been associated with the martial arts for a long time and can trace their lineage back over many generations. The 8th Head of the family was Matayoshi Shinpo, whom created the Matayoshi Kobudō. __TOC__ History The Matayoshi Clan was composed of many spiritual beings, Shinigami, Arrancar, Humans and others. The 1st Head of the family was one of the king's good friend & soon later became his guard. From then on, he married his high school love and had a child. After many were born with the surname Matayoshi, they became a clan. For many generations, the family served as the King's guards; with the exception of the 7th Generation. Matayoshi Tsuwa opposed to being bound by the king and guard him the whole day and the authorities threatened to kill the entire family if they stop. But before the authorities could, Tsuwa and his siblings were tired to being bossed around by the king and killed the king's family. Since how the King and his family died was unknown, they weren't punished. From then on, the Matayoshi family stopped serving the king and did what they wanted to. Abilities The Matayoshi were famous for their usage of martial arts combined with the sword. Most of the members practice Matayoshi Kobudō, as commented by Shinpo, it was the invincible sword style; having no flaws. Aside from that, those in the main branch were equipped with highly powerful reiatsu and great intelligence. Most Matayoshi was an expert at Kidō and some were just users. Its rare for a Matayoshi to be a master at Kidō though there have been some cases. Their signature sword skill was Harimizu Shasen (玻璃水斜線, Crystal Water Slash) while the Kidō that all the experts and masters use the best is Hadō 86, Tentai Hi (天体の火, Celestial Fire). The Matayoshi Clan was most feared for their martial art; which had the ability to combine hand to hand combat and a certain sword style. All of the members had a certain dark aura which made people afraid of them. Due to their ability to combine hand to hand combat and a sword style, people found it better to avoid all the Matayoshi instead of picking a fight with them. Items Used/Invented *'Rakkasan Keihouki' (落下傘警報器, Parachute Sensor): Created by Zeishin, this gadget allows the user to camp peacefully without worries of enemies approaching. The parachute would be able to sense the enemy and the direction where the enemy is coming from's string would glow and a loud noise would be heard. Members *Zeishin Matayoshi *Tsuwa Matayoshi *Shinpo Matayoshi *Shuuji Matayoshi *Seishi Matayoshi *Kenshin Matayoshi Trivia *This is based off a real Japanese family which has been practitioners of Martial Arts for many generations. *The Matayoshi have a secret hideout at one of the deepest caves on Mt. Fuji. *According to Shinpo, the Matayoshi has a special object that proves that they are the head for that generation.